When the stars align
by RositaLG
Summary: Sometimes, fate steps in when you least expect it. A B&B oneshot for Alexsmom's birthday!


A/N: This is for Alexsmom or as we know her in the Twittersphere: Klralexsmom. You are my timezone buddy AND a fellow Cubs fan, and Lord knows that alone warrants you some Naked Booth action. ;) I hope that when your birthday extravaganza ends, you like finding this in your inbox. Happy Birthday Lady!

OOOOO

Booth looked around the room and took in the scene. It was like walking into a time warp. Every man in the room was dressed in uniforms and suits and all the women were in bright red lip stick and curled hair. He had been to many fundraisers in his day, but the 1940s theme made this one seem as if it were made for him. Great music, good clothes and the retro feel of the big band in the ballroom was almost uncanny. It was amazing what a good bit of money and Angela's eye for detail could do.

He recognized Hodgins across the room, sporting his best Bogart look. He was with Angela, who was his Lauren Bacall for the evening. They were schmoozing with all of the potential donors and looking like the famous elite couple that they actually were. He couldn't help but chuckle at the image when paired with what he saw on a daily basis, a man covered in dirt and slime and a woman who only wanted to be a poor, nomadic French artist. No one would ever know that they both had more money than God. It just went to show that people could choose their own paths in life.

He picked up a martini from a tray that was being passed around and raised it to his lips. Just over the rim of his glass, he spotted her. He was frozen in time as she walked through the ballroom doors. Finally, he lowered his glass slowly, unable to take his eyes off of her. He gulped down the bit of vodka he had managed to drink before her appearance and he set his glass down on the nearest flat surface; he couldn't tell you what it was. She was literally stunning.

OOOOO

Brennan fixed her dress one more time before walking into the ballroom. The blue 1940s halter dress was quite fun to wear. Angela had taken her to a vintage shop to find their wardrobe choices for the evening and it had been like playing dress up when she was younger. As soon as she had walked out in the last dress, Angela had insisted that she stare at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, it had been her favorite. She took a deep breath as she headed through the large doors. The party was in full motion as couples danced and chatted throughout the ballroom. She smiled at the sight of the GIs and faux-starlets peppering the room. She had always loved Halloween and this was starting to feel like it. Within seconds, the skin on the back of her neck began to tingle and she glanced over to see who was causing the reaction. Booth stood on the other side of the room, barely visible through the crowd. His eyes were locked on hers in a way that made her stomach flip. She took another deep breath, this time forced and she headed towards him. He was wearing a uniform and his hair was parted in a way she hadn't seen since they had first met. He looked almost too perfect, as if he had stepped through time simply so that she could gaze upon him.

"Hello." She said, letting her smile shine through for a brief second.

"Bones, you look…" There were no words. She blushed under his stare.

"Thank you. You do to." She said. "That uniform suits you, no pun intended." He smiled as he waved down a drink and handed it to her. He watched as she took a sip. He couldn't help but smile as she examined the residue her bright red lipstick left around the rim. Even dressed to the nines, that curious frown of hers would not be denied.

"Hey Bones."

"Hmm?" She asked as she looked up from her glass.

"Do you wanna dance?" The charm smile was firmly in place, not that it was necessary. She nodded once and set her glass down. He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. She didn't recognize the song, but it was just slow enough to sway to. Booth didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around her waist. She smiled as she pulled him close in return. His hand felt strong as he held hers tight and took the lead. With her gaze over his shoulder, she noticed all of the women watching him and her free hand instinctively tightened across his perfect acromion.

"Women are staring at you, Booth." She said with a light tease in her voice.

"What women?" He said as he pulled away just long enough to look at her.

"Just about every female in the room." She said as he spun her. He didn't even look around as he brought her in close again.

"I haven't seen a single person since you walked through those doors. You're breathtaking." He said honestly. She tried not to let the compliment get to her, but suddenly she was smiling and feeling slightly light headed.

"It's a good dress." She agreed.

"It's not the dress." He admitted in her ear. "It's the woman inside it." The song came to an end and Brennan stepped out of Booth's embrace. They locked eyes before Brennan looked towards the door.

"I need some air." She informed him. Booth watched for a moment as she headed for the nearest exit. He sighed as he witnessed his chance fly out the window. He had pushed for too much and now she was running away. But then, something unexpected happened. She paused and turned around. "Are you coming?" She asked him. Booth didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly caught up to her and placed his hand on the small of her back. She smiled at the familiar comfort. They found an abandoned stone patio in the garden and they both sighed in relief at the cool breeze.

"It's a beautiful night." He commented as he looked up at the stars for a moment.

"It feels better outside." She took a deep breath and pushed her victory-curled hair off her shoulder. "It was just, too much, in there." He stared at her, wondering if she was including him in that statement. "Besides, what's between us should just be ours, right?" She said as she glanced in his direction. He nodded and reached for her hand once again.

"What are you saying, Bones?" He asked as he began to dance with her to the imaginary music once again, the movement making the conversation seem easier on both of them.

"I don't know." She said. "I just… feel like this is going somewhere." She whispered the familiar words in his ear, causing a smile to erupt from his lips.

"You do, huh?" He said, not saying anything else for a minute. They swayed together in the moonlight until she finally spoke.

"Do you want to go down by the water?" She asked.

"Sure." He said, he watched as she removed her heels and padded through the grass and the sand in her bare feet. He grinned as a wave lapped up and tickled her toes.

"I love sand." She informed him.

"You do?" He said, surprised by this new information. She nodded.

"Why? You don't?"

"A couple years in the desert and it loses its appeal." He confessed.

"That's because there are no lakes in the desert. Take off your shoes." She demanded. He couldn't deny her anything so he removed his shoes and his camo-colored socks and rolled up his pant legs. She smiled at his ability to follow instructions and he grinned back. _If I had known it was that easy, I would have told him to take off his shirt while he was at it. _She thought to herself. She watched as he stepped into the water gingerly.

"It's cold." He said, feigning annoyance.

"I like it." She said defiantly. He smiled a genuinely amused smile before looking over her shoulder.

"Uh-oh. Incoming." Brennan turned around to see a security guard on a golf cart heading straight for them, yelling something about a private beach. She looked at Booth in surprise. "Time to go."

"What?"

"Run! Let's go!" He grinned as he took her hand and ran to hide in the closest shelter. "There." Booth said as he pushed her into the nearest shed. As he shut the door quickly behind them, he looked around. They were in a boathouse. They both stifled a laugh as they leaned against the wall, careful not to bump any canoes or kayaks off the walls.

"That was close." She said.

"Shh, he's not gone yet." Booth said, the dual benefit of being able to keep their voices low and their heads close not lost on him. Brennan didn't seem to mind as she flashed him a mischievous smile and put her fingers over his lips, simply because she thought she could get away with it. When he didn't flinch, Brennan's smile disappeared and her full attention fell on his lips. He hadn't stepped away yet and she could still examine them in detail. Meanwhile, Booth couldn't help but notice the way his partner's chest was heaving ever so slightly in her dress, pressing her deliciously full cleavage into him with every inhalation. Unsure if it was from the unexpected jog or the adrenaline, he caught her chin with his finger and looked curiously into her eyes. In them, he saw reflected the smoldering heat that he felt in that moment. Booth let his finger fall from her chin as if he had been burned and when he looked up again, a knowing look was in her eyes. She was daring him to take action.

With an almost imperceptible nod, Booth trailed his fingers along the skin of her elbow up towards her wrist. Brennan's head fell back against the locked door behind her in response. The long expanse of milky white skin that was revealed to him was too much to resist and Booth placed one solitary chaste kiss on her collar bone, just inside the strap of her halter. The whimper of need that came from deep in her throat pleased him and he kissed the other side in response. She wanted more, but she would never admit to it. She loved this intense, slow experimentation too much. It was exciting, wondering how he would tease her next. Her chest was heaving even more heavily now and Booth ran his middle finger down over her the hollow of her throat and just to the edge of her cleavage before pulling away. The dull ache in her core grew stronger for him as her breasts reacted in response to his teasing.

"Touch me." She whispered hoarsely as her hips ground against his in encouragement. Of course, what Booth really wanted to do was tear the flimsy dress from her body, but he refused. There was too much to see and he was not going to rush the process. She flipped the switch on him when she spun around and revealed her zipper. Booth knew that there was a great deal of trust involved in the action and he took it seriously. There really was no going back after this and they both knew it. He placed his hand on the zipper and pulled slowly, letting his other hand sweep away the material of the dress as it fell off of her body. He had seen her bare back before in many dresses, but there was something about the way that she lifted the halter up over her head that stopped him dead. Suddenly, they were both 16 and he wasn't sure how far this was actually going to go. They were both a bit timid but dead set on pushing the limits, just because they were alone and they could get away with it.

The dress fell to the floor and Brennan, the definition of class, even now, stepped daintily out of it. Booth wasn't sure if he could bear the thought of her spinning around to face him again and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to relax. She seemed to read his mind as she reached behind her for his hand and led it directly to her left breast, giving him permission to touch her. He brushed her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck, causing her eyes to flutter shut. He gave her breast a squeeze as he pressed himself into her, letting her know the effect that this was having on him. Her hand reached up to palm the door in response, needing the steady surface to hold herself up. As his left hand worked her breast over, his right was trailing back down her hips and sliding over her stomach and down her lace underwear to finger her clit.

"Oh, yes." She whispered to herself, not even aware that she had said the words out loud. Her legs widened as she pushed into his erection, trying to find a rhythm. Booth wasn't having it.

"Oh no." He said as he twirled her around and stared into her eyes. She whimpered at the loss of his hand. "I want all of you." His hands were aching to run all over her body, to get her to say those breathy words again and again but he knew there was something even more incredible waiting. Enough was enough.

With just one look from her, the slow burn of foreplay ignited into a raging fire. He realized that she was completely naked and he was still fully dressed and sought to fix that. He threw his shirt over his head before moving back in to kiss her. She fumbled with his belt buckle, more than half her attention focused on his tongue instead of the task at hand. Somehow, he managed to get undressed as his pants fell around his ankles. That was good enough for them. Booth pressed her against the locked door as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all that she had. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she fought for more of him. He caught her sigh in his mouth as his hands found their way under her and slid her panties off her body. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Oh God." He muttered as he looked into her needy eyes. "It was not supposed to happen like this."

"We never could do things properly. That's what makes it interesting." She grinned, a flash of playfulness fighting its way through the tension as she ran a hand down his neck.

"Bones, you're the most interesting woman I have ever met." He assured her. She kissed him fiercely for his compliment and somewhere, in the back of his mind, lingering questions were finally being answered. 'Are you this spontaneous during real sex?' Turns out, she really was. 'You never laugh during sex? Because I do.' And he did. He chuckled at themselves and the ridiculous of their situation. He laughed into her mouth and she smiled through her kiss. This was really about to happen and the sheer absurdity of it was insane. But the fact remained that she was as right about this as she was about anything. It was perfectly them. With one hand securely on her thigh, his other hand pressed against the wall next to her head, he entered her quickly and each of them found their eyes rolling back in satisfaction.

"Fuck, Bones." He whispered worshipfully as her warm, wet skin enveloped him tightly.

"Yes." She sighed in satisfaction at the sensation of finally having him. "Oh yes." She moaned as she clung to him, wanting to feel every last inch of him all over her body. He kissed her neck and she wrapped her arms around him, wanting to keep him close.

"God, you feel perfect." He marveled as he stroked inside her silken walls, each pass squeezing him deliciously. "I can't wait to feel you come around me, baby." He whispered. "I want to watch you come." She was torn between falling to pieces at his words and making the feeling within her last forever.

"Not yet." She begged. Her fingers tugged at his hair as she fought for some semblance of control. She was completely lost in the feelings he was invoking in her and he knew it.

"Yes." He pressed her into the door, thrusting into her faster, deeper, dead set on blowing her mind.

"Mm-mm." She cried as she bit her lip, refusing to give up her piece of temporary nirvana. She had waited so long to feel him within her, she wanted it to last forever.

"So stubborn." He grunted. "So Bones." And that was all it took. Her nickname on his precious lips and she was a goner.

"Booth…" She cried, shuddering around him. He slammed his hand against the door as he shattered, spilling into her. He buried his face in her neck as he held her tight.

When he trusted his legs again, he spun them around so that his back was to the door and he slid down it, never letting her go. She removed herself from around his waist and curled into him. She placed her ear on his chest and listened to his heart beating wildly. Instinctively, he drew her in, tucking her head under his chin. There was such comfort in his arms and she listened in amazement as his heart beat instantly slowed, registering her presence and making it known that he felt the same way. Her hand touched his sternum carefully, not wanting to disrupt the moment, but wanting to touch him somehow.

"What?" He asked, knowing she was thinking.

"You're a heart person." She smiled. He stared down at her, unsure of what she meant but not wanting to ask. He watched as she patted his heart once more and he smiled.

"Yes I am."

"You _know_ things."

"Sometimes."

"What do you know now?" She asked. He thought about it.

"I know that we should have done that a long time ago but it was worth the wait." She chuckled. "And I know that I'm still amazed that we are better together than we are apart. I know that tells me that we must have been made for one another." She sighed at his ridiculous sentimentality but secretly loved that he felt that way. "You're my partner, my best friend, Bones. That's what I know."

"I know something too." She said, slightly proud of herself.

"Really?" He said, surprised by her statement. "Tell me, Bones. What do you know?"

"I've always known that I would trust you with my life, but now I know that I trust you so much, I will leave Angela's three hundred dollar pair of vintage heels in the surf." He glanced around and realized that neither one of them had shoes. They were still sitting on the edge of the beach where they had left them. He looked at her in surprise and started laughing.

"Angela's?" He managed to croak out in between laughter.

"I borrowed them." She laughed right along with him.

"You're gonna be in so much trouble." He laughed as they both stood up and started getting dressed.

"I'll just placate her with this story and she'll forgive me. Judging by the fact that she has been trying to get us to do this for years, I anticipate that she will be quite excited." He groaned. "It's that or tell her that it was just your fault entirely."

"Fine, but no details." He raised his finger. "What's between us is ours, remember?"

"I remember." She smiled as she came back over to kiss him. "It's a shame though. The details were wonderful." He got a proud but mischievous glint in his eye.

"You know, I've got a bed with a proper mattress at home. What do you say? Think we can sneak back to the beach to reclaim our shoes and then get out of here without the security guard or Angela catching us?"

"I think it will be fun trying." She grinned. He reached out for her hand and she gave it to him.

"On three?" He asked as he unlocked the door and placed his hand on the handle. She nodded, the anticipation of being bad already making her smile. "One…Two…Three!"


End file.
